Pikawake's What If & How It Should've Went Series
by Pikawake
Summary: These are series of What If, on some stories that may and may not have occurred before. Rated T for violence and some swearing. First WI/HISW:What if Spongebob was more like his older self in "A new Pal for Gary"?


Review answers

Spike the Seventh Element:Thank you for the suggestions.

jakefan:The reason the dialogue is in bold is to separate itself from the description so the readers will have less chance of forgetting where they were reading at.

* * *

This is my first what if/How It Should've Been story and it's based on a Spongebob episode I truly hated. It's called "A New Pal for Gary" and boy, did it suck. Not because the humour or the plot was bad, but it was because of how OOC Spongebob was in the episode. Not only was he naïve but also an asshole to Gary almost the whole episode!

So this is how I think it should've been, in a way. The outcome's not really changed, but Spongebob isn't as naïve and big of an asshole as he was in the original and (hopefully) more like his original incarnation.

P.S. This begins at the part where Spongebob is about to buy one of the creatures.

* * *

Description:In "A New Pal for Gary," what if Spongebob, (in a way) listened to the owner's warning. What if he was more like his usual self in the old times in this episode?

* * *

Spongebob was easily captivated by the appearances of the adorable creatures around the rather weird looking owner that he almost immediately decided to get one of them.

**"I'll take that one on that left, how much do they cost?"** Asked Spongebob as he pointed towards a green version of the mini-eel like creatures.

**"So you wish to have one of my rare and extremely dangerous creatures?"** Questioned the owner, said question confusing the yellow sponge.

**"Wait, these adorable little creatures are dangerous, they don't seem like they'd harm anyone."** Said Spongebob, as he is sure these small creatures wouldn't harm a fly.

**"Beware, boy, these are no ordinary pets. They are quite unstable, especially around certain pets!"** Warned the owner as she shows a picture of a cat to one of the creatures which growls at it with sharp teeth. Spongebob jumped abit at seeing that little scene.

**"Boy, I don't know if I can get one, now... But Gary needs someone by him when I can't and I'm sure these creatures wouldn't mind a snail."** Spongebob said, giving the lady 10 dollars and taking the green mini-eel he pointed at earlier.

**"Oh, they never listen..."** Sighed the owner as she watched Spongebob walk off with the dangerous monster that would cause much chaos to the yellow sponge's house.

* * *

Back at home, Gary continued to watched the cowboy show he was watching earlier until the door opened up, which caused Gary to turn off the TV as Spongebob came in.

**"Hey, Gary, guess what I got for you?"** Asked Spongebob.

**"Meow?"** Said Gary. asking if it's a new kind of food.

**"Sorry, Gary, but I have something better! I got you a new buddy!"** Said Spongebob as he took out the mini-eel from behind and showing it to Gary.** "His name is Puffy Fluffy and he's your new play pal!"** Spongebob sits Puffy nexts to Gary as the yellow sponge continues to explain. "**He'll be with you while I'm at work! Now, wait here, I'll get you two something to eat!"** Spongebob runs off to get something for his two pets.

The yellow sponge now believed that the warning about the mini-eels being "unstable" to certain animals wasn't true as Puffy hasn't done anything unusual when near Gary. That's when Spongebob heard an odd growl as he put snail food into Gary's bowl and another one, the second one being presumably for Puffy. After hearing the growl, Spongebob rushes into the room, both bowls in hand and sees that nothing is going on.

**"Odd, I thought I heard something..."** Muttered Spongebob. The yellow sponge shrugs it off as his imagination and goes to his two pets, not noticing Gary shaking abit. **"I'm back! And I've got another bowl for Puffy, so you two won't have to share all the time!"** Said Spongebob as he wrote "Puffy Fluffy" into the second bowl with a blue marker. **"I'll be back in a couple of seconds, my enchiladas are almost done!"** Said Spongebob as he goes to retrieve the special kind of corn tortilla that you'll have to wait for several hours to have it perfect.

As he went into the kitchen and collected the plate of enchiladas, Spongebob heard another growl. Rushing back into the room whilst muttering "hot" repeatedly because of how warm the bowl was, Spongebob sees Gary hiding behind the TV with Puffy Fluffy next to him, the yellow sponge presumed that the two were playing "Hide & Seek."

**"Where are these growls coming from?"** Questioned Spongebob to himself, as he put the dish of enchiladas down to the mini-table next to the chair as he had another idea for his two creatures that he owns to get along. **"Gary, Fluffy, why don't you two play with some toys, together?"** Asked Spongebob as he went to go enjoy his small dinner.

Just as he was eating, Spongebob heard another roar as he saw some sort of orange stuff floating around him. Just when Spongebob was about to turn to see the source of the noise, Gary hops onto one side of SpongeBob's head.

**"Gary, what's wrong?"** Asked Spongebob, confused by Gary's sudden jump.

**"Meow, meow!"** Exclaimed Gary, saying that it's Puffy. This definitely got SpongeBob's attention, as this may mean something.

**"_Is it really because of Gary or a toy that looked like one of the creatures Puffy doesn't like_?"** Asked Spongebob, in his thoughts. Spongebob assumed it was the latter. "Well, Gary, Puffy must've seen something he didn't like, so don't worry about it, too much." Said Spongebob, trying to cheer his snail up. Truthfully, Spongebob was worried himself, hoping that Puffy wasn't the main source of the growls.

* * *

At night time, Spongebob decided to keep Puffy and Gary away from each other, having Gary sleep in the living room and Puffy in the kitchen. This is in case, that Puffy is doing the roars cause of Gary being nearby.

**"I should probably give Puffy back to that owner, who knows what Puffy might do?"** Said Spongebob, as he thinka the owner probably wasn't outside right now, still selling those mini-eels. Spongebob then goes to sleep, having an odd dream that consists of a monster, roars, Gary, books, pants, fire and parts of a ceiling falling.

* * *

Next morning, Spongebob walks up from his foghorn alarm blaring in his ears.

**"Wow, what a dream I had, last night!"** Said Spongebob as he noticed his room looked destroyed. **"Boy, I must've been real tired to not hear what caused this!"** Spongebob presumed at first that it was an seaquake and went down to see if his library was at least okay before checking to see his pets and just as Spongebob thought, the library was a mess. However, he then saw that some of the books were torn and so were most of his clothes which at one part of the library. **"This wasn't an seaquake and I'm certainly sure this wasn't a robbery, so who could'v..."**

And that's when Spongebob knew then and there that it was Puffy, all along as he certainly knew Gary wouldn't do this and heard a loud growl coming from the exercise room. Hastily, Spongebob heads to the gym area of his house, but he sees the door is locked, so he goes back and rushes into the door, which his smacks into but successfully breaks the door down. Easily recovering, Spongebob sees the true, hideous form of Puffy and what's worse is that in the monstrosity's mouth was none other than Gary who was frightened. This was enough for Spongebob to get angry.

**"FLUFFY! PUT MY SNAIL DOWN, THIS INSTANT!"** Angrily yelled Spongebob, catching the monster's attention. **"PUT HIM DOWN, NOW!"** The monster only roared in response, making the yellow sponge more mad. **"OKAY, YOU ASKED FOR IT!"** Spongebob jumped into the monster's mouth and struggled to pull Gary out and after enough pulling, the yellow sponge managed to pull the snail out of the monster's mouth. **"Get out of here, Gary, save yourself!"** Exclaimed Spongebob, as he attempted to keep the mouth of the monster known as Fluffy, closed. As he did so, Spongebob could feel some of the snake-like tongues begin to wrap around him, making him let go and get trapped inside the mouth, showing that he's probably now doomed.

In a way, Spongebob saw this as karma, for not only somewhat ignoring the lady's warning but also putting his own pet snail in danger.

**"Goodbye, world..."** Muttered a sobbing Spongebob, about to accept his fate, when suddenly he was spat out by Puffy. Spongebob soon sees why as he sees Gary using a lasso to pull on monster Fluffy's four tongues, really tight, causing the hideous monstrosity to scream in pain, run out of the house and to somewhere else whilst crying. Spongebob and Gary both watched Puffy run off. "Thanks for saving me, Gary, I'm sorry for putting you in danger like that, will you ever forgive me?" Asked Spongebob.

**"Meow, meow, meow."** Said Gary, actually forgiving Spongebob since the yellow sponge did save Gary himself but also questioning why Spongebob bought Puffy.

**"Well, I didn't think Puffy wouldn't mind snails, but I guess that was silly of me to think that, huh?"** Asked Spongebob. Gary did not respond as Spongebob remembered something. **"Oh, I have to get work!"** Spongebob went inside his house to get one of the remaining pants Puffy didn't rip and the KK hat and when he was about to go, Spongebob decides to ask Gary a question. **"Say, how's about you come with me to work, that way you won't be lonely and I'm pretty sure Mr. Krabs may not mind!" **Spongebob picked up Gary and headed to work, hoping that Mr. Krabs wouldn't mind his pet being by the sponge's side as he works.

The End

* * *

And so that was my first What If/How It Should've Been, was it better than the original and did I make Spongebob more like his old self? Please, send in your review and possible suggestions for other what ifs on other series, aswell.


End file.
